


罗密欧的十二封信

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Relationships: Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1  
班伏里奥，我亲爱的班伏里奥：  
我已经安全到达小岛上了，这里一切都很好，什么都不缺，你不用担心。  
他们安排我住在二楼的主卧里。虽然不太妥当，但是别的地方都还没收拾出来，只能先住到母亲的房间里了。我去看了我们之前一起住过的房间，里面所有东西都笼着白布，像停尸房一样。太久没有人住过了，里头很冷，但是我们藏在衣柜里的烟盒还在，只是可惜里面的烟丝都已经不能用了。  
今天一天他们都在收拾房子。我插不上手，只能出去逛逛。这个季节花园里也没什么可看的东西，不过树枝都已经开始抽芽了。天气还是很冷，你别忘了添衣服。  
海岛上新鲜的蔬菜水果不多，好在鱼总是不缺的。厨师烧的一道鱼汤棒极了，是你喜欢的那种。等事情都结束了，我们再一起过来度假。等到夏天吧，夏天海岛上肯定很舒服，海风也不会那么冷了。那时候我们还能下水去游泳，也可以爬到后面的山上看日出。  
班尼，班尼，我好想你现在就在这里。

Day 2  
亲爱的班尼：  
这里都还好。他们终于把房子收拾的差不多了，我搬回了二楼我们住过的房间。只是还是没有什么烟火气，我希望过几天就能好起来。但是如果一直都只有我一个人住的话，不知道要过多久才能好一些。我多希望你也在这里啊。  
书房也收拾好了，和以前一模一样。书摆的久了，弥漫着一股烟灰的味道。希望明天的天气会好一些，我就能把书搬出去晒一晒。  
今天到处都是阴沉沉的云，透不出一丝阳光来。风很大，海浪一层层卷上来。你那里的天气怎么样？一切事情都好吗？他们都不愿意告诉我现在的情况，我只能为你交叉十指。  
他们大概觉得没有人会去，就没有收拾小教堂，在这里没人会来打扰我。教堂真的是个很玄妙的地方，尤其是熄灯礼拜时，一点一点灭去的烛光下仿佛真的有圣母亲临。不过除了烛台上残留的蜡油和落上的灰，我没看到莱德上尉说的那一点火光。  
希望你一切都好，我为你祷告。

Day 3  
表哥：  
你猜我今天找到了什么？  
今天天气好了很多，多少有了一点阳光。我搬了一些书出去透气，然后看到了你夹在书册里的日记本。  
是十年前的日记啦！我都不知道十年前你有偷偷写日记哦，班尼你为什么不告诉我？等你来了，我一定要拿着你的日记好好嘲笑你。  
你十年前写的保证，虽然没有说给我听，还是一定要遵守哦。  
下午我还去游泳啦，是去海里呢。虽然别墅里也有游泳池，但是里面现在填的都是枯枝败叶了。今天的风不大，海浪也很平缓，只是这个季节海水还有些冷。我想着是不是希望你来的时候海水能暖和一点，但是海水暖和起来还要很久吧，那就请你能够在海水还很冷的时候过来。  
不过海水暖和起来的时候我们也能再来这里，但是无论怎么说还是希望你能够早点结束那边的事。  
希望你一切都好，班尼。

Day 4  
班尼：  
我最近一直在想，等你来的那天，我会做什么，会对你说什么话。  
不过我想不好说什么，我写了很多遍稿子，想了很多很多种情况。我是会站在原地等你走过来，还是会冲上来拥抱你。我是会单纯地像兄弟那样拥抱你，还是会像情人一样咬住你的嘴唇。我会对你说什么，我会告诉你我在这里过得很好，还是会说你好好久不见。我是会问你你的近况如何，大家是不是都还好，还是会问你外面到底已经变成了什么样子。我们会在图书室里一起品酒，还是会在花园里看着海浪喝一杯下午茶？  
我不知道等你来的时候，到底会发生点什么。所有的方案计划都被我否决了。  
可能等你真的到了我面前的时候，我就知道会说什么了吧。  
不过有一点我已经想好了，我会在花园的喷泉前迎接你，然后把香槟酒喷到你的头发上。  
这里的酒柜里酒不太多，不过还是有一些多年没有动过的好酒，我等你回来一起品尝。  
为你祈祷，班尼。

Day 5  
班尼，表哥：  
你那里怎么样？你还好吗？你是不是给他们留了消息，但是却没有告诉我？他们让我从二楼搬下来，住进了地下室，岛上几乎所有的灯光都灭掉了，他们烧了一天的东西。克里斯也不愿意告诉我到底出了什么事。昨天晚上到底发生了什么，求求你告诉我班尼，你告诉我你现在怎么样。  
我去了教堂，希望能够冷静下来一点。但是我坐在长凳上想的都是你，你现在会在什么地方，情况是不是很不好。但是我什么都帮不上你，我好恨我什么都帮不上。  
我本来应该和你一起的，我本来不应该在这里的。

Day 6  
班尼：  
有一部分人带上别墅里的装备开汽艇离开了，岛上现在几乎没有人。你那里情况一定很不好吧，我好担心。我想和他们一起走，但是他们不让我出门，也不允许我跟着一起离开。克里斯这个叛徒，他从背后把我打晕过去，等我醒过来的时候已经躺在地下室里了。  
你还好吗班尼，我多么希望能够马上冲到你身边去。但是地下室的门被他们锁上了，只在里面留了我们一起订购的防身用的匕首。门外一定挂了铁链，我打不开这扇门。  
别担心我，地下室里也有灯，有足够多的水和食物，至少能坚持一个月。但是纸不多了，也没有书籍。我需要克制自己不要给你写太多东西。  
我为你祈祷，愿你平安回到我身边。

Day 8  
班：  
地下室里什么声音都听不见，我几乎都能听见笔摩擦纸的回声。  
这几天里我在屋里绕了很多圈，数出地下室横里是17步，纵里是11步。  
地下室里的取暖设施已经断了，我现在只能用以前留下的备用电源。备用电源的储蓄不太多，每天只能开一会灯。好在我已经几乎摸清了这里的结构，水和食物还算充足。  
我一直都在胡思乱想，担心你再也不会过来了。但是不会的是不是，班你一定会回来的，我相信你一定会回来的。给我一点希望，班尼。

Day 10  
你怎么样了，外面到底怎么样了。  
我好冷，我也好想你。我努力让自己相信你会回来，但是你一直都不给我一点回音。  
你还会回来吗，班伏里奥你还会回来吗？

Day XX  
班尼，我不想留在这个地方了。我分不清日和夜，不知道现在到底是什么时候，也不知道离上一次给你写信过了几天。我甚至分不清到底是因为留在这里而害怕，还是因为总有一天要离开而害怕。  
这里有光，但是我什么都看不清楚，每一秒都是上一秒的重复。  
没有希望了，什么都没有了。

Day XX  
电源快用完了。  
我好害怕。  
我好想你。

Day XX  
[只有一些不能分辨的字迹和铅笔印子]

Day XX  
[仔细分辨后，可以看出是班伏里奥的名字]

Day 21  
“他怎么样？”  
“应该快醒了。”  
“记得先不要告诉他班伏里奥的事。”  
“您放心吧，不会有人说的。”  
“还有”女声沉默了一会，“把罗密欧带出来的那沓纸碎掉吧。”  
“好的夫人。”

一墙之隔的病房里，罗密欧慢慢地睁开了眼睛。


	2. 笑忘书

童话  
罗密欧做了一个梦。

他梦到了二十年前的夏天，母亲牵着一个男孩子的手走进庭院。男孩有金灿灿的头发和漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛，比他略高一点，同样迷茫地看向自己。  
“罗密欧，这是班伏里奥。”母亲的手落到那头金发上，“来打个招呼。”   
罗密欧从秋千上跳下来，对班伏里奥伸出一只手。男孩瑟缩了一下，试探着伸手，对罗密欧露出一个笑脸。  
“您好，我叫罗密欧。”蒙太古家的小少爷摆出一副成年人模样，下一秒就破了功，“我们一起去玩秋千吧！”  
班伏里奥抬头看向夫人，年轻的蒙太古夫人微笑着点了点头。罗密欧发出一声欢呼，拉住新朋友的手往秋千架那头跑。  
五分钟后，他们以你相称。

十年前的夏天，他们第一次跟着蒙太古夫人去小岛上避暑。半大的男孩日日夜夜浸泡在海水里，捧起沙子打闹，再滚得全身乱糟糟地躺倒在沙滩上。班伏里奥伸手推罗密欧一下，罗密欧再返推回来，来来回回反反复复也不觉得无趣。班伏里奥坐在阳伞下记他的日记，遮着挡着不允许罗密欧来看。罗密欧赌气地往花园跑，班伏里奥起身去追。他们在沙滩上第一次接吻，唇齿相依间还有海水咸咸的味道，嘴唇上的沙粒摩擦作响。日记本翻开倒扣在沙滩上，留下细碎的沙子痕迹。

五年前的夏天，班伏里奥从蒙太古夫人的办公室里出来，垂着头往自己房间里走。他推开等在门口的罗密欧，房门恰好甩在罗密欧面前。门外的罗密欧哐哐哐敲门，门里的班伏里奥沿着门板跌坐在地上，门和墙和地板造出了天然的三角。罗密欧终于不再敲门，而是和班伏里奥隔着一扇门背靠背坐在地上，扒着门缝对表兄说话，也不管对面是不是有回音。等他说到花园里的秋千架时门开了，罗密欧重心不稳险些摔倒。班伏里奥蹲下来扶住他，轻轻吻上了他的额角。他小声嘟囔着什么，罗密欧没有听清，转过头要求班伏里奥再说一遍。班伏里奥叹气，借势咬住了他的嘴唇。  
梦里罗密欧听见了，他说，我会一直守在你身边。

今年夏天，罗密欧在黑夜里什么都看不到。他对着黑暗伸出手，却什么都没有握住。他想睁开眼睛，眼皮却像注了铅一样沉重。他像是陷入了昏迷，又像是从始至终都清醒。恍惚中他觉得有光，黑夜里一点光芒便把金发照的分外耀眼，班伏里奥站在他面前。罗密欧急切地想跑过去，想伸手握住他的手。影子看上去那么清楚，却一直那么遥远，好像再跑上十分钟都够不到。  
再见了。影子比出一个口型，轻轻挥了挥手。接着枪声震耳欲聋，罗密欧看着影子裹着一身的血色一点一点退散开，最终消失不见。  
他想起来了，今年夏天还没有到。

罗密欧睁开眼睛，眼前是雪白的天花板。

  
遗书  
罗密欧，请好好活下去。  
我爱你。  
班伏里奥

  
情书  
1  
[朱丽叶代笔]  
罗密欧：  
你现在怎么样？夫人来看望我的时候告诉我你很好，但是不能亲眼看到你总让我觉得很不安，希望你现在一切都好。  
我这里还不错，不必担心。这里的医生都很好，尤其是这位替我代笔的卡普莱医生，听声音是一位非常迷人的女士。希望她不要把这段话划掉。  
手上的石膏还没有拆，医生们也不允许我多说话，请原谅我不能亲自给你写信，还只口述了这样一点点。  
祝好，  
班伏里奥

  
2  
[朱丽叶代笔]  
罗密欧：  
没想到你回了那么长的信，卡普莱医生替我读了很久，真是太麻烦她了。  
事情的经过，我不打算现在就告诉你，不管你怎么哭鼻子我都不会现在说的。等以后，等以后罗密欧，我会把所有的事都告诉你。再耐心等等，好孩子都是很耐心的。  
我问了卡普莱医生，她也不清楚我什么时候可以出院。也许等我出院的时候，海水又已经变冷了，那我们就要等到明年再去啦。  
不用替我担心，每天都觉得比前一天要好一些。很快我们就能见面了。  
谢谢你随信送来的白玫瑰，我隐约能看到一些。她们很美，病房里有生机多了。  
祝好。  
班伏里奥

  
3  
[朱丽叶代笔]  
罗密欧：  
今天卡普莱医生告诉我，明天就可以拆掉手上的石膏了。我明天开始就不用拜托卡普莱医生，可以亲自给你写信了。不过读信的事，还是要麻烦医生呢。  
今天是克里斯来送信。他说有对不起你的事，不好意思直接到你面前说，只能先告诉我，回头我会教训他。我不知道你还记不记得他说的事？如果不记得的话就不要努力去想了，都是过去的事，等一点一点忘没了就好了。  
今天的花也很美，我能看的更清楚一些了。  
我多希望我一直都在你身边，我亲爱的罗密欧，我多希望。  
祝好，  
班伏里奥

  
4  
[字迹很糟糕，字母之间空隙很大]  
罗 尼 ：  
我 的 视 力 没 全 恢 复 ， 医 生 说 还 需 要 几 天 。现 在 看 不 清 楚，  
[以下朱丽叶代笔]  
我还是急了一点，幸好卡普莱医生还愿意帮忙。在女士面前丢脸的确有些难堪，只能希望她能尽快忘了这么一出尴尬的事。  
我很好，不必担心。夫人告诉我你一直闷在房间里不愿意出来，半夜里也一直点着灯。你要多出去呼吸新鲜空气，可别像我这样天天躺在床上，就当是替我出门吧。我隔着窗户，只能看见对面灰扑扑的楼（对不起卡普莱医生，没有冒犯医院的意思。）幸好有你送过来的花，还要克里斯他们送来的绿植，病房里还有一些生气。只是你不用再往病房里送玫瑰啦，快要放不下了呢。感谢护士小姐的照料，你第一次送来的花还开得很美，剩下的花继续在花园里住着吧。  
晚上开灯记得不要开太亮的，不会影响休息。不用去想那些事，交给我吧。  
祝好，  
班伏里奥

又及：您放心，我不会忘记这么一回事的。 朱丽叶·卡普莱

  
5  
[字母很大，总体工整]  
罗尼：  
视力在慢慢好转起来，我基本能看清你写来的信了，幸亏你把所有的字母都写大了一号。这几天手指也灵活了很多，希望我的字迹能够见人。  
如果不能见人的话也不准嘲笑，小时候我从来没有嘲笑过你的字哦。  
日记都是十多年前的事啦，我们也已经很久没有一起去过小岛上了，没想到一直都留在图书室里。你这么说我也不知道保证的是什么，小时候给你的保证太多啦，不过我会尽量做到每个都满足的。只是香槟现在看来不太现实，至少要等到完全康复了才能庆祝吧，不然夫人可能会把整瓶酒直接倒掉吧。  
当然，我会一直都在，不用担心，我绝对不会离开你。  
医生们不让我写太久东西，卡普莱医生一直在边上守着时间，真是毫不通融的女士。现在她要把纸和笔收走了，我只能明天继续写。  
爱你的，  
班伏里奥

  
6  
罗尼：  
今天天气很好，医生们同意让我出去走走。其实也就是护士小姐推着轮椅出去，我暂时还不能下地走动。  
不要生卡普莱医生的气，她是一位非常杰出的医生，遵守医嘱是病人的基本守则。  
隔壁的女孩给了我一根棒棒糖，她的眼睛和你很像，也是很柔软的棕色。可惜护士把糖收走了。听他们说，她马上也要接受手术了，希望她能够顺利平安。  
医院里有一片草坪，大概是专门给病人和家人散步的地方，还有孩子在打闹。要不是孩子身上的病号服和到处都是的轮椅，我几乎要以为我已经出院了。但是想到出院之后还有很多康复任务要做，我觉得还是继续住在病房里更好一些。  
当然是开玩笑的，虽然康复的过程会很困难，但是我更想早一点见到你，而且在病房里也实在闷得慌。好在护士台离我的病房不远，听护士们八卦也能解闷。他们像是什么都知道，连各位医生的感情史都扒拉的明明白白。他们也给了一点灵感，我们可以重新打一张情报网了。  
护士进来打针了，说按照卡普莱医生的要求要收走纸和笔，暂时先写到这里。记得照顾好自己，我很快就会回来。  
爱你的，  
班伏里奥

  
7  
[字迹几乎恢复正常]  
罗尼：  
早上卡普莱医生查房的时候告诉我，我马上就可以出院了。等下会有负责术后康复的医生过来给我看他们拟的康复方案。她告诉我几乎所有的康复课程都能在家里做，只需要每周来医院一次就行。我赶在康复医生来之前给你写信，等医生到了就没有那么多时间了。  
我马上就能回到你身边，亲爱的，我保证很快。等到看见你的时候，我一定会抱住你，告诉你这段时间发生的所有事，然后等你告诉我这段时间里你都做了点什么。我们会在飘窗上说一下午的话，可能会一直说到星星升起来的时候。  
大概前天透支了后头的好天气，这两天一直都在下雨，昨天甚至刮起了大风。据说对面楼里的急诊室被吹的不成样子，不得已临时关闭，好在没有人受伤。医生们一直都在忙着收拾，大风天后显然伤患也不少，医院里的医生和护士都多了许多。  
医生到了，我只能写到这里了，我们很快就能见面。  
想你的，  
班伏里奥

  
波板糖  
“班尼你吃糖吗？”  
班伏里奥点点头，期待地看着罗密欧背在身后的手。罗密欧觉得自己像变魔术一样从背后举出两根波板糖，一手一支举在班伏里奥面前，金发男孩配合地发出欢呼声。他们躲在图书室里小心翼翼地拆开塑料包装，满足地舔着彩色的糖果。

罗密欧站在病房门口深呼吸，直到护士小姐抱着病历好奇地走过来时，他才鼓起勇气敲了敲房门。  
“请进。”  
他拧开门把手，班伏里奥靠在床上对他微笑。罗密欧定在原地，嘴唇蠕动着想说点什么，却什么都没说出来。班伏里奥垂下眼睑，侧身拉开床头的抽屉，拿出一根漂亮的波板糖递过去：  
“吃糖吗？”  
“隔壁女孩给的。”他想了想补充说，“护士小姐还给我了。”  
罗密欧猛地冲到病床边抱住他，把脸埋在班伏里奥的金发里，勉强克制住了一声呜咽。

  
附录：朱丽叶的报告  
病人：班伏里奥·蒙太古  
情况：Multiple GSW，已完成多处修复手术，术后恢复良好，体征稳定，准许出院。  
记录人：朱丽叶·卡普莱，MD


End file.
